Tightly
by Minikimii
Summary: Oneshot. The Twins of Renais visit Frelia. Innes constantly challenges Ephraim to compete, unknowingly arousing something more than just a competitive spirit. EphraimxInnes, Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Fire Emblem isn't mine, but the following scene is!  
Rated M for content.

Set in Frelia when Ephraim and Eirika visit Innes and Tana. Partly based off of Support conversations between Ephraim and Tana. A bit from Tana and Eirika. Assume they are in their later teenage years. Old enough to know what they're doing, young enough to still get away with it. OOC in the beginning on Ephraim's part.

Much thanks to Riku-Aura777 for motivating me to write this. ;D

* * *

**Tightly**

Ephraim laid on the large, plush, foreign mattress that was his bed for the night. Outside, the stars were at their peak brightness and shining clear through the cloudless sky. Renais didn't have nights like that. At least, he couldn't get this kind of view from his castle room. Torches always outshone the nocturnal light only the moon and the stars could emmit. Here, there was no torches. Frelia had her spies, skilled in monitoring the night without the need for more light than what was provided by mother nature. Any attempt to take the castle would be to sign ones own death warrant. There would be no trouble this night.

_He's so fiesty..._ Ephraim thought as he stretched out onto his bed and propped his arms behind his head,_ I like that. I like that alot._

The silver-haired prince of Frelia had challenged him to all sorts of competitions for the last two weeks the twins were visiting the castle. He loved remembering Frelia's heir turning a bright shade of red when the ladies of the court proclaimed that both him and Ephraim were equally dashing. Ephraim, for his manners and charm, and Innes for his mysterious and hard-to-get detachedness. Today had been especially memorable. While he was being the polite and well-mannered gentleman he was expected to be, chatting up the ladies and dancing with the shy ones who came blushing into his vicinity, Innes had promptly marched up to him and dragged him out to the yard for an archery competition. Truthfully, the calling for the competition was quite a relief, for Tana's incessant chatter had begun to annoy him. It was true that he'd never tasted fresh fish in his life before they visited the seaside nation, but by the Gods, no one could find seafood _that_ interesting.

Innes had grabbed him by the wrist whilst he was engaged in mundane conversation with the two princesses. Although Tana protested, he assured her it was quite alright that her brother was acting this way. She merely pouted and gave him the look of puppy eyes (an expression she must have thought was cute, but he found almost disgusting), but halfheartedly allowed the two princes to go.

Archery was to be the competition and the competition ground was set up in the courtyard where the ladies and dignified soldiers could watch the two compete. It was the same courtyard that Ephraim was currently gazing toward from the room in which he was taking temporary residence. Innes had promptly ordered his attendants to fetch his archery things and stripped off his shirt. The sight of his pale pectorals was enough to make the ladies gasp slightly in obvious shock and pleasure. Enough to make Ephraim's cheeks redden slightly in color.

Innes was known for doing things out of the bounds of social norms while holding his serious tone and outer mask as if everything was perfectly acceptable. The moment they'd met, Ephraim admired him for it. The playful glint in Innes's eye that came after looking the fellow prince up and down twice over and the immediate call for their first competition was enough to take his interest the moment he'd arrived. Although fencing foil wasn't his strong suit, he'd managed to beat the silver-haired boy. Soon after, they moved on to the other two weapons. Although Innes had beaten him in epee (touche to the foot, blast it!), Ephraim had ultimately won during their sabre match. As a friendly gesture, he had simply stated, 'grip the handle tighter when you fence sabre and your hits won't dwindle and lose their strength.' It was then that Innes had merely shaken his hand and retreated without a word. The vision of the other prince removing his protective mask and shaking his silver locks out of their sweat-soaked tangle was something that made Ephraim's lower regions twitch and harden slightly.

Before it became a problem he needed to deal with manually, Ephraim brushed that thought aside. He resumed replaying this night's events in his mind.

The guards were told to set up a target that would gradually become distanced from the pair as they dueled. Initially, the distance was one they could both reach with ease, marking the bull's eye with near-perfect accuracy. As the competition drew out, it became apparent that Prince Innes was the more skilled of the two. He kept giving pointers to Ephriam's form, such as, 'you're too stiff. Relax this arm and let the motion be fluid,' and 'hold onto the arrow _more tightly_, make sure it aligns perfectly before you let go.' He had added emphasis to line, almost mocking the Prince of Renias for his friendly tip from before.

Ephraim licked his lips as he remembered the way the silver-haired boy had furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and pulled the taught string of the bow tightly as he zoned in on his target. Small drops of sweat were rolling down his neck. Clearly embedded in his mind, he could almost smell the other boy's sweat, salty and masculine in the summer air. The clear bead of salt water was trailing down and over his collar bone, dripping to Innes's chest, taunting him with wanting to simply reach over and wipe it off.

_Don't lie to yourself, Eph, you wanted to lick it off. You wanted to grab him by his beautiful silver hair and drag his lips to your own. You wanted to touch him in places that would make him shiver and pant while you drank up exactly what he tasted like in the height of his lust. You wanted to run your tongue across that boy's body and make him moan your name... for god's sake, you wanted to take him the moment you saw him. Damn it all to hell, you're one sad excuse for the future heir of the Renais throne! Two men can't produce an heir. The thought of even engaging in these activities... Eph, you're a blasted idiot. A blasted, horny idiot._

How could he help that the other boy was looking so delightfully edible in the eye of the setting sun? When that shirt had come off, part of Ephraim's mental self restrain had gone with it.

He continued to stare out the window, clothed in nothing but his sleepwear that he had borrowed from the other male. He hadn't wanted to bring his own, arguing with himself that since he was going to have his own room, he wouldn't need to sleep clothed. But, if he was going to be a mercenary, he was going to have to learn to pack better. Mercenaries needed to be prepared for the road and warm night clothes would be out of the question.

_Perhaps I would buy a simple cloak that I could wrap around myself for the night? I could sleep on the groud instead of this plush chamber. That would certainly be no problem. I had no problem romping around with that one traveling Grado mercenary in the stable last summer... good thing he didn't know who I was. Wouldn't that have been a problem?_

He smiled at the thought of traveling on the road. Meeting people. Going places. Seeing things the people of Renais would probably never see in their lifetime. Experiencing things that he could never be allowed to do as a prince.

A sigh wisped into the air from his lips. These were dreams that a young prince should not be having, according to Duessel. Although his mentor had commended him in his skill with and conviction toward a lance, the elder had also told him that it was necessary for a King to be able to stand his ground. 'First comes spiritual kindness, then wise knowledge, and lastly physical strength.'

_I wonder if Innes has all these things,_ he pondered, closing his eyes and visualizing the silveret in his mind's eye, _I wonder what his dreams are._

His mind wandered to more indecent thoughts of the other male. He imagined laying the other boy down on the mattress and marking Innes's neck with a series of lustful sucks and bites. Losing himself deeper in his imagination, he could almost feel the hot breath that would be coming in irregular patterns against his ear, panting and moaning his name, the body writhing beneath his as he pleasured it in ways the other boy was most likely foreign to. That pale, lightly-defined chest would contrast nicely with the love bites he could scatter across its plane...

The bedsheets were becoming too hot and his borrowed sleepwear felt stifling for his body. It was bad enough that he was already of bigger build than the other boy, and now that he was aroused, he needed strip his body of the material that confined him. He slid off the bed, landing quite loudly as he momentarily lost his balance. Body temperature on the fritz indecent thoughts of the silveret, Ephraim decided to strip himself of his sleepwear, but before he did so, he walked over to the door and turned the lock to its horizontal position. It was difficult to make the way back to his bed with a hard on and the cloth being so restrictive, but he managed.

With the room secure, he stood by the bed and began to remove the borrowed clothes. He grabbed the hem of the cream-colored shirt and pulled it off over his head, flipping the garmet from its inside-out position to the way it was supposed to be. As his thumbs were hooked in the waistband of the matching bottoms, footsteps echoed lightly in the hallway outside the guest room. He held his breath, unsure of what to do. After a mere two seconds, the sound stopped and he exhaled deeply, cleansing his lungs of as much oxygen as was physically possible. An empty, light headed feeling overtook him for the few seconds after exhaling and he leaned forward onto the bed.

A mere two seconds later, he regained his composure and slipped off the silky nightwear bottoms. He hoisted himself back atop the bed, the feeling of the smooth sheets adding to the heat that was pooling in his groin. He laid atop the sheets, wrapping his right hand around his arousal, stroking himself slowly at first, while his left hand stroked across his chest in feather-light brushes. Instead of his hand, he imagined the pressure to be coming from the calloused fingertips of the future archer. The warm, smooth bedsheets rubbing against his skin were being shared with the other boy as they explored each other's bodies in the dead of the night.

"Nngh... Ahh!" he moaned, head thrown back in pleasure, lost in his fantasy, "In... _Innes_..."

And that was when the door had opened, revealing the sight of a moaning, mid-pleasure Renais Prince to a startled Innes. Ephraim's face turned straight to the intruder. There were a few moments of silence while Ephraim simply lay shocked and the silveret stood in the dimly lit hallway, an obvious blush present in his sharp features.

_He's embarrassed. I don't blame him._

Ephraim stilled his breath and licked his lips, sitting up.

"H-how much did you hear?" he asked, immediately wanting to slap himself for those words.

"Enough," the other boy replied, his lithe body leaning against the doorframe.

_If that body was leaning against **me**... oh, Eph, stop it! Now is not the time for this._

He felt his heart jump his chest to his throat. Now someone who knew of his status knew he liked men. And not just anyone. The fucking _prince_ of an allied country. A member of the inside circle. What if this got out? If his father knew... if Eirika knew... If Eirika knew, Tana would know. If Tana knew, then the entire kingdom would know. And when the entire kingdom knew, what then?

"I can explain-" he started, but was cut off when the silver-haired prince stepped further into the guest chamber.

"I'm a light sleeper. I heard a thump, so I thought I'd come check where the noice came from," the Frelian prince supplied with unnerving calm.

"But I thought I- Oh, shit. In Renais, horizontal means locked."

He slid off the bed so that he was leaning against the bed with his feet to the ground and slapped himself on the forehead. How stupid could he be? The future of the kingdom was going to a person who didn't know locked from unlocked. Great.

"Anyways," Innes interrupted, "I step down the hallway to head your door click, so obviously it was you who was up. I wait, just to see if everything's alright, and I'm about to head back to my own chamber when I hear a certain..."

He closed the door behind him and latched it properly, taking steps across the room toward Ephraim's bed.

"... sexy..."

Innes stepped closer to him now, clothed body giving off heat and a smirk adorning his features.

"... male..."

He watched the other teen slowly unbutton his top, revealing that damned collar bone from earlier. He unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation.

"... voice..."

The top had come off now and Innes was pressed against his chest, arousal obvious rubbing aganst his own beneath the soft cloth of his sleepwear bottoms. That blush hadn't been from just embarrassment. There was arousal laced him his voice now as well.

"... _moaning_..."

Now that hot breath really was in his ear along with heat that radiated off the Frelian Prince's face. A tongue flicked out and ran up his neck followed by a pair of smooth lips pressed against the hollow beneath his ear.

"... my name."

He let out the air he had been holding in his lungs, a shuddery breath flying into the air. His arms moved from their limp position and began caressing the surprisingly sof skin of the pale boy's back. The silveret hummed pleasantly in response, pressing harder against him. He let his hands trail upward to the silver locks that had distracted him earlier. They felt liked strips or strands of silk, threading and weaving themselves around his fingers like a loving snake. Gently, he pushed aside the few strands that had fallen over the other prince's neck and pressed his lips to the skin.

Innes smelled divine. Something of a mix of masculine spice (or perhaps it was cinnamon?) and a dulling vanilla. Instead of simply flicking out the tip of his tongue to taste, he ran his tongue up Innes's neck, starting from the base of the front of his neck. The taste was ambrosial. He nibbled at the silveret's ear, savoring the piquant sounds that were breathed, whispered, and moaned directly into his ear. Kisses that started soft soon turned to lusting and rough with a bite to the neck and the hard suction of a mouth on pale flesh. Ephraim felt the other teen's nails into his back as he raised a thumb to tease the bud of a perked nipple, rubbing over it deftly and repeatedly.

Meanwhile, his tongue traced over the curve of Innes's thin lips, nibbling and sucking until the silveret finally seemed to allow him entrance. At that moment, he delved his tongue into the other boy's mouth, teasing and exploring, running his tongue repeatedly over particularly sensitive areas. His other hand trailed down to a lower region and he felt the beginnings of coarser hair touch his fingertips. He moved them a bit lower, to the prominent arousal, and begin stroking the other prince with deft touches. He moved his hand away for a moment and pushed the waistband of the pants down, stripping the silveret of his lat piece of clothing. As quickly as it had left, his hand was back to its ministrations, touching, squeezing, teasing...

"That first kiss was a bold move for someone who's never been touched like this," he smirked as he broke off only the kiss, not wanting to stop the touching in other places. Seeing the silveret's beautiful, dignified face in such a state of hazy lust was something he knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of.

He watched Innes pull away for a small parting of three seconds, biting his lower lip, eyes screwed shut in obvious pleasure until he suddenly let out a moan and crashed his lips against Ephraim's. The taller boy backed onto the bed, dragging the silveret on top of him. They never broke the contact between their bodies. Innes's sleepwear bottoms slipped off his ankles, onto the bed and finally the floor. Friction between the two only increased as Innes rubbed his body against Ephraim's, their nipples brushing and sending shiver up both their spines. Euphoria flickered in and out of their minds every time their arousals brushed. Soon, the two were grinding into each other's hips, reaching a strangely slow rhythm the two of them enjoyed.

"I have," he breathed heavily, perspiring body pressed hard against Ephraim's, "a proposal."

Now this really sparked his interest.

"Regarding?"

Ephraim whispered the question into the silveret's ear, taking the opportunity to nip at his earlobe and elicit a small meeping sound from the usually serious prince.

_That was cute._

He ran his calloused fingers of one hand over the sensitive skin of Innes's navel while reaching his other hand around to the silveret's back, gently digging his nails into the other boy's back. He latched his lips to the body nipple, kissing first, nibbling, biting, sucking.

"Let's... Nhh... compete..."

"Now?" he asked, amused by such an idea.

This could turn out to be quite interesting, if only Innes could manage to get his words out properly. Oh, but it was so much fun watching the thinner teen fight through his pleasure-filled state for words.

"Who... Ahh! Whoever... comes last... Uhn... wins..."

Now _this _was an interesting idea.

"You're on."

Something akin to the desire to dominate flickered through the silveret's eyes. There was a quick movement of bodies and suddenly, Ephraim found his back to the wide mattress. However, before Innes could straddle him, he flipped the Frelian onto his back and pressed his own arousal roughly against Innes.

"Trying to top, are we?" he teased, gathering the silveret's wrists into one hand and pinning it above his head, "I don't think so."

Innes glared up at him, losing his blushing and moaning submissive side. The attention he was recieving from the other boy made the coils in the pit of his stomach expand and tighten. Lust was taking over.

"Maybe," he murmured, locking eyes with Ephraim.

"Oh, so where'd this defiance come from?" he teased, leaning close to the other male and speaking the words against those thin, pale lips.

Innes only kissed them, nibbling lightly. Ephraim broke the kiss and skimmed the skin of Innes's neck with his nose, breathing hotly onto the sensitive skin. He felt Innes grow harder in his hand. He lowered his face to the other boy's chest and taking a long, slow, _hard_ lick, teasing Innes's perked nipple with a swirling motion with the tip of his tongue. Casting his gaze upward, he could see Innes arching into the mattress, fair brows scrunched, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Those perfect teeth biting his bottom lip were forced to part when Ephraim roughly took kisses from the silveret.

"Th-that's not fair!" the Frelian breathed when he parted the kiss only to have his earlobe attacked by Ephraim's teeth.

"The competition is to see who comes last, not who dominates," Ephraim laughed into his ear, "so can I trust you not to try to dominate again?"

A total of four seconds went by and when he didn't receive an answer, he took it as a yes. Releasing the slimmer boy's wrists, he set his attention to the erection pressed against his. He lowered both his hands to the boy's hips, stroking the skin around Innes's area of need, but not touching him anywhere close. He lowered his face to Innes's problem area and ostentatiously licked the tip of his member once. Pale hips bucked slightly, but were soon held down by Ephraim's firm grip and forced to stand the pressure of feeling a cool, pinprick stream of air being blown at the stop where the prince of Renias had licked.

"G-get on with it!" the silveret ordered, voice strained from unfed need.

"In due time, my lord," he smirked, "but I may speed up the process if you ask me nicely."

The silveret hesitated for a moment, obviously not wanting to lower his pride. Ephraim decided to tease him more and began kissing the skin around Innes's center, brushing his lips against those toned thighs until they tingled. He could feel the other prince trying to buck his hips, fists curled around the smooth sheets, but his grip would not loosen. Finally, he began nibbling at the skin, sucking and biting lightly as he did, running his tongue over the other boy's inner thigh. Innes's breath hitched and he let out a groan of pleasure.

"P-please..." the silveret murmured, almost inaudible.

"Please what?"

"Please do it..."

"Do what?" he whispered against Innes's hot, damp skin.

"Please..." Innes's face reddened at the words, "please suck me off..."

He engulfed Innes on the spot, taking the other boy's arousal into his mouth and almost to the hilt. He was lucky he had a nearly non-existent gag reflex. That tiny fact had been confirmed with the aforementioned Grado mercenary last year. Humming sent Innes nearly on edge. He could feel the silveret holding back as his hair was suddenly being caressed by those talented archer's fingers. They slid from the top of his head to the back - a weak spot. The moment those finger touched the rear base of his neck, he stopped. As quickly as he had started, Ephraim pulled back, leaving a flushed Innes panting.

He crashed his lips roughly against the other boys for a few moments while his finger teased the silveret's lower regions.

"N-not fair... so short..."

"Who said it had to be? There's no competition this way," he whispered against Innes's lips, replacing his own with his fingers, "but it will be more level playing ground if I do this."

His breath quickened when that sharp tongue began to coat his fingers, sucking. The feeling of that tongue against his fingers, that hot, wet cavern... it was almost enough to make him come. Almost.

His chest tightened and he swallowed hard. It was becoming harder to control himself. He propped the other boy's legs on his shoulders and slid one of his coated finger into Innes's entrance, slowly, not to hurt him. He could already see the mild discomfort on the silveret's face. The expression on Innes's face grew increasingly painful as Ephraim slid another finger into him. Careful not to hurt the other boy, he began scissoring and stretching with care. He moved his face close to the other male's kissing the places where tears began to leak from the corners of those beautiful eyes. An uncharacteristic whimper came from the back of the Frelian's throat.

"Shh..." he murmured, "I'll make it better soon. Promise."

He slid his finger out carefully, but not before he nudged the bundle of nerves inside the other prince. Innes drew in a shocked and pleasured breath, eyelashes fluttering and chest rising. Ephraim spit into his palm and stroked himself until he was sufficiently coated. He positioned himself against Innes, tip to entrance, one hand coiled around the silveret's arousal.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he ordered, squeezing and stroking the other male.

"I-I... want... nngh... you..."

A grin broke across his face as he slid himself inside the silveret, rocking his hips. The silveret's eyes flashed open and Ephraim knew he'd hit the right spot. Fingers teased Innes's body all over while the Frelian prince had his nails clawing into Ephraim's back. The sensation of being gripped that tightly in such a hot, virgin space paired with the pricks and lines he could feel from the nails on his back made his hungry. Ravenous.

"Ah!"

The silveret was moaning now against his lips. Being the horny devil he was, Ephraim moved his face to the other prince's neck, biting into that soft, spicy skin, sucking hard enough to bruise. He could feel the silveret writhing beneath him, clutching desperately as he searched for something, _anything_, to ground him. Ephrain continued to suck harder, moving his hands up and down Innes's body, covering, pleasuring, teasing, satisfying.

He could almost feel it now, a pooling sensation in his groin that threatened to spill. But he wouldn't come first. He wasn't going to lose. With a man such as Innes, so untamable beneath him, he was going to see that perfect face screwed in pleasure, he was going to hear that voice cry his name into the night as they both overflowed together. He was going to _make _the other prince come first.

Conviction renewed, he egan grinding his hips, setting an irregular, untraceable pattern in his lovemaking. There was no rhythm, just constant friction and suction.

"I-I'm gonna - Ah!"

He in his left ear, the silver-haired teen cried his name, burying his face into Ephraim's shoulder. He felt it. That hot liquid spilling out of Innes was his sign of release. He let himself go, riding out his orgasm until every last drop was despensed within the silveret's body. Cheeks flushed and face shining in ecstasy, he pulled out and placed a kiss upon those exhausted lips.

Silver hair plastered to his forehead, Innes let out a genuine smile. The heir to the Frelian throne was beautiful. Pale skin glistening in the moonlight, damp hair fanned out on Ephraim's pillow, exhausted and satisfied; Ephraim drank in every detail of this.

Suddenly aware of the wetness between them, Innes lifted an exhausted hand to wipe away the mess between them. Ephraim simply swatted it away and lowered his head to the pool on Innes's body, lapping up the other prince's essence.

_And at the height of his ecstasy, he tastes like... seafood._

Ephraim chuckled at the thought, lapping up the last of the liquid, pressing his lips against the other boy's. Finally, he flopped onto his back beside Innes. The humid summer night air was now drenched in the smell of sex. Satisfaction washed over him. He felt movement to his right and turned his head to see an equally pleased silveret roll against his side. Bare skin on bare skin, Innes swung one leg over Ephraim's tanned body, wincing slightly.

_That's going to hurt in the morning._

Innes settled his head in the crook between Ephraim's neck and shoulder. pressing his lips against the sweat skin. A slight warm wetness brushed his skin. Innes had tasted him. He wrapped his arm around the slighter boy and began rubbing soothing circles into the silveret's back. A sleepy, contented, barely audible sound came from the back of his throat, drawing forth another smile and chuckle.

"You're kinda cute when you're needy," he whispered, "and it looks like I won. What's the score now? Fourteen to thirteen?"

Innes let out a small sigh of defeat.

"I'll be evening the score when I visit Renais," he laughed, "and make sure you know how to hold me tightly."

Ephraim smirked and ran his tongue over his lips. He couldn't wait.

* * *

I guess you could say they were rather OOC, but this is the kind of lax, dreaming personality I think Ephraim had before Renias was invaded. And based on the Supports I've read, Innes was (and I guess he still is) a very competitive prince. Also, I know Innes's hair isn't exactly silver, but the thought of it a few shades lighter just makes him so much hotter.

_Bisous, Minikimii_


End file.
